This invention relates to an extraction tool for extracting a tangible object from a device which holds the object.
This invention is particularly useful for extracting tangible objects such as cable connectors and other electrical connectors having multiple contacts from devices such as other cable connectors, shorting caps and other electrical apparatus. These tangible objects are frequently tightly held by several spaced contacts which usually require a great amount of applied force to extract an object from a device. Their separation is normally accomplished by manually rocking the object by hand (or perhaps with a prying tool) as the object is pulled away from the device. This rocking inevitably bends the contacts and damages the object and/or the device.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to extract a tangible object from a device by which it is held without rocking it. It is a further object of the invention to linearly extract a tangible object without bending the contacts.